


A Glimpse

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Arthur caught a glimpse of his children in the yard





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Glimpse"

As Arthur leaned back and stretched out his tired shoulder muscles, he caught a glimpse of his children in the yard through the window. The long summer evening was waning, but it was still light enough for the children to play. They must have finished their chores before dinner, as they were out near the orchard instead of in the garden or yard.

A burst of laughter was quickly muffled and Arthur, intrigued, focused harder on the shed window. He could see the twins, with Charlie on top of them, and what appeared to be the bottom half of Bill hanging out of a tree. Ginny and Ron were standing a little ways off facing outward, clearly acting as lookouts.

Chuckling, Arthur realized the children were certainly up to something, but as long as Molly didn't catch them he had no intention of telling her. Turning back to his desk, Arthur studiously avoided catching any more glimpses out the window until the children had been called inside. After all, what he didn't know wouldn't get any of them into trouble.


End file.
